A heavy responsibility
by NaruKaze 3000
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is born 2 years before the Kyuubi Attack. He lives a succesful life untill he is informed that he has 3 little sisters to look after. How does Naruto cope with 3 Jinchuuriki sisters? How will the world be affected? Smart/Strong Naruto. M for certainty.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. I also apologize in case someone believes that I stole their ideas.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/ summon speaking"**

**Story Start**

What would you do if you were all alone your whole life and suddenly you found out that you have family? Would you scream, be angry or be happy? One thing is certain, you would be shocked. Of this one Naruto Uzumaki can testify. Born with no documents of who his parents were, he faced life as an orphan. An orphan has of course a disadvantage against children with parents, who teach them the things they need in life. A step above that are the clan children, who are taught clan techniques, have instructors, etc… One would expect that the blond haired, blue eyed adolescent would have been the bottom of the food chain so to speak. Not Naruto Uzumaki! At the young age of 4, he already had for a mysterious reason more chakra then most Jounin would ever reach in their life. At 5 years old, he had already finished mastering the 3 basic jutsu taught in the academy, WHILE NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THE REMOTE AREA OF SAID ACADEMY! When asked HOW THE HELL he learned the jutsu, he simply said that he spotted a few academy students practicing them in their free time. Of course, the fact that a little kid had accomplished such things, without any explanations mind you, astounded the people of the village. Thus, as way of experimenting, they had given the blond a few taijutsu scrolls and a ninjutsu scroll. And look and behold: the little devil learned them in days, and mastered them in a matter of weeks. Of course, when they saw him start experimenting with the Katon jutsu in close perimeter to a storehouse filled with exploding notes, it was wisely decided that the rascal needed a supervisor. Though when they heard that the boy escaped his Chuunin chaperone, and had SOMEHOW managed to burn down the administrative office filled with paperwork, much to the Hokages secret delight, it was announced that our favorite prankster would be watched at all times by a few ANBU while an experienced Jounin would teach him. After that Naruto rose quickly through the ranks of Konoha, until he became an ANBU Captain at the age of 11 years and 6 months. During the years he had acquired countless nin-, tai-, and even gen- and fuin-jutsu. The reason those last 2 were so surprising was that you needed very accurate chakra control for them, and fuinjutsu was such a difficult subject that only a few tried to learn it, and even less succeeded. Then again, he was an Uzumaki… With such a record, one would believe that Naruto would become an arrogant asshole, but that was actually not the case. In the beginning, he believed that everyone could do the things he did, and thus he started to train harder than everyone else. When he discovered that his view of the world wasn't entirely correct, and that he was a prodigy, he still kept his training regiment, and he kept being humble… though from time to time he started bragging. He was still human after all. In any case, back to subject: Naruto Uzumaki, currently 16 years old, 1 meter 85 tall and still growing, handsome enough to have a few fan clubs (who he wisely avoided), and awesome enough that his awesomeness could be felt all the way to Kiri (words of Mister Uzumaki himself in one of his rare bragging moments influenced by a healthy dose of alcohol), clad in standard ANBU gear with the exception of the mask, stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen in said persons office. When Naruto first was called he had expected a complicated and highly dangerous mission, not being told that he still had family.

"What do you mean: 'you found out that I have family'. This better not be a joke old man, 'cause if it is, I'm gonna make certain that you will have so much paperwork that you won't be able to read that orange book for days." said the blonde with a very serious expression. The Sandaime wisely decided to quickly go into a more detailed report.

"Well, you see Naruto-kun, when we did a DNA check-up for all the ANBU just a while ago, there was another DNA test running. And by coincidence, your test and the other one showed a family relation. Seemingly you have siblings. Congratulations." While there was a lot missing on that report, for now it would be alright. It got the message across. Naruto nodded while thinking. 'A sibling… I wonder… are they older or younger than me. Are they… Wait!'

"Siblings? As in plural? Who are we talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, siblings. 3 in fact. As for who they are… I take it that you have heard of the 'Fox Trio'." It wasn't a question. Everyone knew about them. If it wasn't because of the Kyuubi, then they were known for their pranks. On top of that, Naruto had seen them multiple times. Most of said times he was protecting them from angry mobs consisting of villagers and sometimes even ninja. But what had that to do with… oh no.

"Don't tell me. They are my little sisters aren't they?" the blonde groaned. He didn't have anything against them. In fact, he rather liked them for their pranks. While not as good as his at the time, they weren't half bad. It seemed like it runs in the family. And since he knew a bit about fuinjutsu, in his humble opinion, he knew all about sealing Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki. Therefore, he wasn't worried about the fox. No, what he was worried about were 3 girls, 14 years old, with quite a bit of energy, and they would be stuck with him in his not-all-that-big-house. On top of that, his work schedule didn't leave him much free time.

"So, let me get this straight. I have 3 little sisters who are going to live with me." A nod.

"Inside of an apartment that has 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom." Another nod.

"On top of that, those 3 are the biggest troublemakers of probably all of Fire Country, and are about to enter puberty." Again a nod from the old man, though there were some… unclean thoughts behind that straight face.

"And last but not least, I have to look after them despite my tight schedule." This time the Professor reacted different.

"Well no, it is true that with your current job your unable to look after them. Therefore: you will become a Jounin."

"A jounin? As in: looking after snot nosed brats with less than my current pay jounin?"

"Your half correct: you will still get your current pay since you have been an ANBU captain for so long, and if necessary, you can always get a few D-rank missions." The old Hokage finished with a smirk that simply screamed 'Evil'. Forcing down the cold shudders that ran across his spine, the Uzumaki gave the smirking man a glare that could freeze hell. No way that he would do those things. He would rather starve. Giving up on trying to combust the man with his eyes, the blond sighed and started to focus on the current problems.

"So, when will I meet my cute little troublemakers?"

Naruto sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He was currently stepping through the Academy halls towards the class where he was told his siblings currently were. Truth to be told, he was a bit nervous at meeting his sisters face to face, then again who wouldn't be. Luckily he was able to force his nervousness down with his ninja training. Arriving at his destination he took a few seconds to compose himself and walked into the classroom. And stood immediately still as he observed the craziness inside. In the back on the class were the students, seated in rows, who were either laughing or giggling, some quietly, some out loud. In the front of the class was the object of the evident mirth: the class teacher. However, this teacher, his name was Iruka Naruto vaguely remembered, had been obviously victim of a prank: instead of his normal face, it was colored like that of a clown and on the middle of his forehead was written: 'OWNED'. Even funnier was the fact that he was berating someone using a jutsu that increased the size of his head exceptionally, thus making him look even more ridiculous. And then Naruto spotted just who Iruka was berating. There, bound on three chairs, were his sisters. The first was Aka: 14 years old, red hair, blue eyes, round face and 3 whisker-like marks on her cheeks. Next was Sari: 14 years old, blond hair, violet eyes, round face and the same marks on her cheeks. Last was Yuna: 14 years old, red hair, violet eyes, a more angular face then her sisters, and she too had those marks on her cheeks. All three looked to be 1 meter 30 tall and wore some horrible orange colored clothes that looked as if they were taken out of the trash. Alright, those clothes had to go, Naruto decided. Ignoring the temptation to laugh with Iruka's painted face, Naruto couched just loud enough for Iruka to notice him.

"Ah, sorry for that. I was a bit… occupied" Iruka said. The scarred Chuunin leveled another quick glare at the 3 troublemakers, who suddenly looked suspiciously innocent. Turning back to the Uzumaki, Iruka continued. "Anyway, what can I do for you mister uh…" Seeing the questioning look on Iruka's face, Naruto answered.

"The name is Naruto. And I have come for those three children bound in the chairs over there." Naruto chuckled. Said 3 children looked suddenly very hopeful. They could get free from class early after all.

"I see, very well, I guess that could let them go early." Iruka looked towards the 3 who seemed very happy. "However, they have been a bit … naughty, so I am a bit conflicted about what to do…" drabbled the teacher, enjoying the tormented looks on the triplets. Finally he relented. "Bah, you can take them. Get them out of my class." The three sisters whooped in joy as they were cut free, and they ran towards the door.

"Well then, we will be going. Have a nice day, Iruka-san." Naruto greeted as he walked out of the class. With a last shout of "Bye, Iruka-sensei", the triplets followed him.

The four walked through the park in silence. Well, 2 were silent: namely Naruto and Yuna. Aka and Sari were enthusiastically talking with one another. Suddenly however, Yuna spoke up:

"Naruto-san? Why did you come and get us, and where are we going?" she asked in a polite tone. Aka and Sari became quiet. They were also curious after all. Naruto stopped walking, forcing the 3 girls to stop too. Seeing and sensing nobody around, Naruto decided to talk up.

"Well, I came to meet you 3 actually."

"Meet us?" Sari asked.

"Ah, you see, I just came from the Hokage."

"From Ji-chan?" asked Aka.

"Yes, just recently I went through a DNA-test. The results showed something rather… unexpected."

"What does that have to do with us?" This time Yuna spoke up.

"The result showed that…" Naruto took a deep breath. This was it. He looked them straight in the eye as he spoke his next words.

"I am your big brother."

**Finished my first chapter. Please rate and review. I am open for suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. I also apologize in case someone believes that I stole their ideas.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/ summon speaking"**

**Story Start**

"_I am your big brother." _

Those were the words that echoed through the triplet's heads. Different kind of emotions swirled inside them, but their minds had broken down, so they couldn't react to them. Then again, you couldn't blame the sisters. After all, if you go through life believing that your all alone with the exception of 2 sisters the same age as you, and then get announced that you have a big brother, you would be shocked too. Speaking of said brother, Naruto was treated on the sight of the 'Fox Trio' being stunned into silence, something so rare, that the occasions on which that event had happened, could be counted on one hand. Naruto had to admit that there was something very funny about the stiff bodies, shocked eyes and hanging mouths. Of course, he made those observations in the back of his mind since most of his brainpower was currently occupied with freaking out: how would they react? Would they reject him? would they hug him? Would they be happy? Angry? Would they freak out? The blond got his answer as Sari reacted first. With a monumental leap she propelled herself forward.

"Onii-chan!" Crashing into her fellow blonde, she attached herself around his waist with a grip that seemed way too strong for a 14-year old, Academy student or not. She kept chanting that she had a 'Onii-chan', it was obvious that she was happy. Aka's reaction hit Naruto hard… well, Aka hit him. Hard. She had a furious expression on her face. She tried to hit him again, but was stopped by Yuna, who had a suspicious look on her face. She looked him square in the eye.

"How would we know that you are telling the truth?" Yuna asked the oldest sibling.

"You don't have to take my word for it. We can always go to the Hokage and ask him." responded the male Uzumaki. Nodding, Yuna decided to do just that. And thus the 4 siblings started walking towards the Hokage tower. Correction: Yuna, Aka and Naruto walked. Sari had decided to hitch a ride on her new brother's back, grinning like mad and occasionally mumbling "An Onii-chan" while tightening her grip on him, as if to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. Completely understandable. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about his sisters. Sari seemed like the easygoing one, full of sunshine. Aka seemed like the fiery one, a little spitfire. Yuna seemed like the levelheaded one, she didn't react on her emotions, but thought about the little things. He supposed that she was the brain of the 'Fox Trio'. He guessed that he needed to get to know them better if he wanted to be able to sum up their personalities. Shook out of his reverie by the fist of the spitfire bonking against his stomach, Naruto saw that they already had arrived in the office of the Hokage. Just how out of it was he? He was attentive for the rest of the little 'debate', consisting of Sarutobi reasoning and arguing with Aka and Yuna that, yes Naruto is their brother, no he didn't have any 'questionable' reasons for taking them in, and yes they could trust him. It was actually quite funny to see the normally composed man actually waving with papers and his pipe, all the while shouting at the 2 young teens. Especially when said young teens won the shouting match and had the honorable Hokage actually trembling behind his desk. During the standoff however, Sari had stayed attached to his back, and had even fallen asleep! Unexplainable seeing the noise those 3 made. Seeing her sleeping face over his shoulder, Naruto didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, a few golden locks hanging over her face, her cheek resting against his shoulder, that small smile… wait, was she drooling on him?

"In any case…" spoke the fire shadow, "there is nothing to worry about. Naruto-kun here will be taking you three in and support you as a brother should do." He finished that little statement with a drag from his pipe.

"I see. Thank you Jiji." Yuna spoke gratefully. It seemed like she was relieved that their new brother wasn't an imposter. Aka however…

"Yeah, that's really good… are there any other family members that we should know about." It seemed like she was in a sarcastic mood.

"No, there is nothing. Now, hurry along. You should go and get to know Naruto better." Yuna nodded, turned around with a smile and started dragging Naruto towards the door, Aka following the others with a grumble. Outwardly smiling and letting him, and by proxy Sari, being pulled along, Naruto inwardly frowned. He had served for more than 4 years as ANBU Captain, and while he wasn't the ANBU Commander, something reserved for Nara Shikaku, the almost permanent absence of said Commander made him quickly the gay in charge of everything. This resulted in him being the person who would become the closest to the Hokage: sometimes guarding him, sometimes advising him and sometime pestering him with even more paperwork. So as a result of being so close to him, he would naturally start to understand the old man better. An just now: the stiffening of a shoulder, the slight tightening of the man's lips over said man's pipe, the twitch of his left pinky… those were all unconscious actions of the man that all conveyed one message. The Hokage had lied.

Naruto was angry. Scratch that, he was furious. If he would have allowed those emotions to show, he would have made Aka's angry looks towards him pale in comparison. However, being the awesome Elite shinobi that he was, he didn't let those emotions show. Why was he so angry you ask? Simple: they had arrived at the 'house' of the triplets. Although, that didn't look much like a house anymore. The walls of the house were old and cracked, and were given a layer of graffiti which expressed all kinds of hate messages. The windows were broken to pieces, and the door had all kinds of nasty texts carved into it. The roof was rotten, and would no doubt provide practically no defense against the rain. Even from outside, he could smell multiple things he didn't want to smell. Even as he was struggeling against his growing need to go on a rampage, a smiling Yuna was pulling him towards the 'house'. She hadn't let go of his hand ever since they left the Hokages office. Which event was 20 minutes ago. Sari was still on his back, but she was awake, simply enjoying what was no doubt her first piggyback ride. While Aka… well, Aka was still glaring at him.

"We're here!" Sari said in a happy sing-song voice. As if there was anything to be happy about. Then again, Naruto himself would also be excited to show his home to a close person for the first time. Entering the house, the male Uzumaki almost threw up. The smell was so sickening, it actually smelled as if multiple thing died in there and were already well past the rotting face. Carefully avoiding the rotten pieces in the floor, Naruto made his way through the hallway and into the… uh… room. The kitchen, living room and bedroom were all between the same four walls, combined into one area. Off on the side, Naruto could see a door that went to the bathroom. Everywhere Naruto looked he saw thrash, decay of both food, furniture and the house itself. The furniture looked as if it had laid in the trash for years, then stripped of any good material that may have been left, and was then placed into the house without any care. Yeah, he could just see it before him. He didn't even want to look at the kitchen more than once. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Naruto told the girls to gather their stuff so that they could move to their new home. After they had finished their task, Naruto guided the three out of their old house, leaving behind a finished chapter of misery in the girls life.

Once again Naruto was treated with seeing the 'Fox Trio' speechless. The new Uzumaki family had just arrived in Naruto's house, and when the three sisters saw the inside of the house, they were left in their current state. Naruto's house was slightly bigger than the triplets former house and was in a way better condition than said former house. While for average people the house looked quite ordinary, for the sisters it looked like paradise.

"Now, if you three are finished gawking, you can put your stuff inside this closet, and then you guys can go and take a shower." The owner of the house spoke. Aka, Sari and Yuna shook themselves out of their stupor, and did exactly what Naruto said, before they went to the bathroom, laughing and speaking exited all the while. Seeing the 3 disappear towards the bathroom and seeing how late it was, Naruto decided to make dinner. He had barely started when suddenly he heard screams. Rushing towards the bathroom, Naruto had barely arrived when he was confronted by an opening bathroom door, and 3 naked, panicking girls. Time stood still for Naruto as he observed his sisters bodies. Their skin was pristine, surprising if you looked at how they lived. They had each a slender build, with developing breasts, around B-cup, with pink nipples. Finely, they had a little bit of public hair above their small pussies, 2 red and one blonde. All in all, they looked very beautiful for 14 years old. With great effort Naruto banished his 'not really appropriate for a brother' thoughts to the back of his head, and time resumed again. The man of the house watched as his sisters bounced in front of him, totally disregarding their lack of clothes, resulting in their breasts also bouncing a little. They spoke in panicked voices at the same time, making it hard for Naruto to get what they were saying, but finally he understood that there was something wrong with the water. Frowning, naruto walked inside the bathroom and checked the water. It was nice and warm, he didn't see anything wrong with it. He turned back to his still naked sisters.

" I don't feel anything wrong?"

" The temperature, its wrong!" spoke Yuna.

" It isn't cold as normal!" Sari.

" Something must have happened to it!" Aka.

Naruto frowned once again. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. In their old house, they probably didn't have any warm water. Therefore, when they went into the shower, they were surprised by the warmness, and probably niceness, of it. He sighed inwardly. Had they ever told him that he would have to teach 3 teenage girls how to take a shower…

"Alright," he spoke. " this water isn't cold, because it is not supposed to be. The water in the shower is always supposed to be warm. It is quite nice. Come on, try it."

Hesitantly, Sari decided to put faith into her brothers words and put her hand under the beam of water. She was indeed surprised by to niceness of it.

"So nice…" she murmured. Without much hesitance, she stepped completely under the water, and was followed by Yuna and Aka. Naruto explained them how to adjust the water temperature, and which product served what purpose, before he quickly made himself scarce. The image of his 3 wet and naked sisters burned into his memory.

A while later, the family of four was eating dinner, prepared by the man of the house. The triplets were quickly eating everything they could, without al that many manners, another thing Naruto would have to teach them. The sisters were dressed into Naruto's old clothes, since Naruto refused to let them dress themselves again with those orange THINGS. Really, where had they found those? Sari and Yuna were talking with each other, from time to time including Naruto into the conversation, while Aka was glaring holes into his head. Seriously, what was her problem? After they finished dinner, they all washed the dishes together before turning in. And here came the problem of where they all would sleep. Naruto at first proposed that he would sleep on the sofa, but Yuna and Sari decided that they would all sleep together. As a result, Naruto laid in bed with his three sisters. They were all three wearing one of his shirts since they didn't have any sleeping clothes. The disturbing fact however was that they also didn't have any underwear, so whenever one of the three would rub themselves against him, he could feel their bodies at great detail. And the image of his showering sisters didn't help a bit. Naruto sighed silently. It would be a long night. At that moment Yuna moved in such a way that her shirt moved up, making her naked pussy rub herself against Naruto's leg. A long night indeed.

**Hey everyone, this was the newest chapter. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. I also apologize in case someone believes that I stole their ideas.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/ summon speaking"**

**Jutsu**

**Story Start**

Naruto looked around confused. Last thing he knew was that he closed his eyes and now he was… where was he? His surroundings looked like a white void, with dark streaks running through it. However, that was it. No floor, walls or ceiling. No sky, ground or horizon. No nature, nor city. Absolutely nothing. Or wait, there in the distance, if such a thing existed in here. There was an island of rubble. Naruto could spot something else on the island, but he couldn't see it clearly. Therefore, he underwent the journey towards the island. It wasn't like he had anything better to do… He didn't know how long he travelled. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years or even eons. Time seemed to warp inside this strange place. All he knew was that he arrived. And now he almost wished he didn't. Almost. For in front of him, chained on this island of rubble by thick black chains, was the mighty and terrible Bijuu: the Kyuubi. As terrifying that it was, Naruto couldn't deny that there was also something, dare he say it, beautiful about it. The giant creature slept, his crimson fur glancing in a light that didn't exist. The tails slowly and graciously moved in almost hypnotizing motions, even though they couldn't move much due to the chains. Its body moved with its breath, slowly up and down, while the sound of its breath gonged through the void. Its giant paws, as crimson as all the rest of its body, had gigantic white claws, five on each front paw. Even though those claws had no doubt spilled the blood of many, they had the appearance of polished ivory. As Naruto's gaze went back to the main body of the Kyuubi, he couldn't help but notice that even though it was a chakra construct, it's muscles were definitely real and strong. On top of its head rested 2 black and red ears, and even if they were fox ears, they looked more like rabbit ears than anything else. And finally its eyes: shining in a ruby red color, they were filled with bloodlust, hate, anger but above all, they shone with intelligence. An intelligence that went far above that of merely a mass of chakra with a conscious, no these eyes were on par with a human, and maybe even more. All in all, this beast simply radiated a dangerous, deadly beauty, both attracting and rejecting at the same time. Now, an intelligent person may ask: how could Naruto describe the eyes of this magnificent and sleeping beast? Simple: its eyes were open, and staring right at him. It took a few seconds for Naruto to fully get this fact, but when it did, Naruto's thoughts could be summed up with a few simple words: _'Oh shit.' _Oh shit indeed, as the Kyuubi opened its mouth and roared so hard, that Naruto literally shot away at speeds that far surpassed normal human, nah normal ninja speed. Had Naruto still been in the mood to describe this creature, he would have been able to go on for a while about its mouth, teeth, tongue and throat. But as it was, the mood was killed when Kyuubi roared. Naruto flied back, once again into the white void. However, since the void didn't have anything, Naruto also didn't hit anything hard. Instead, he gradually slowed down. But while the attack didn't wound him greatly, it still hurt. _'Alright, that's it. That fur ball is going down.' _And just like that Naruto's somewhat childish side came out, something that hadn't happened for years. He didn't think of the fact that he was about to take on the most powerful being on the planet, even if it was chained down. No, he was thinking about giving that fucking fox such a punch on the nose that even its grandchildren wouldn't be able smell. He wanted that nose to become such a hole that its eyes would pop out. Therefore, he channeled chakra to his feet, and burst of towards the kyuubi. Once he got close enough, he made a handseal. Now: there is one major difference between Naruto and any other ninja was how he called out techniques: it is needed to call out the name of the jutsu you wanted to use so that the mental representation of chakra would respond along with the bodily one. However, unlike any other ninja he didn't shout out his attacks, but called them inside his head, giving him a major advantage in battle. Therefore, it wasn't so surprising that the kyuubi was a bit bemused at the sudden amount of fire that came towards him. The shape showed that it was a **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**. However, the giant chakra entity simply roared towards the fire jutsu, and pushed it back. Unnoticed by the fox, Naruto had his hands outstretched towards the rapidly approaching wall of fire and launched without any handseal a **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** towards the firestorm. Now, let's calculate the result: a B-rank fire jutsu multiplied by kyuubi's roar, which means a great turbulence in the wind, multiplied again by a C-rank wind jutsu = a huge ass fiery explosion of very high temperature. The blast was so big, that it took up about 100 meters in diameter, and had enough power that it would have blasted Naruto off, again, hadn't he anchored himself with chakra, which was still confusing since there wasn't really a floor in this void. Taking advantage of the obstructed vision of the kyuubi, Naruto dashed through the smoke and dust, jumped on the island again and prepared himself to give a punch on the Kyuubi's snout, but suddenly his vision was filled with an approaching paw of said fox. Taken by surprise, Naruto couldn't prepare himself on time, and was dashed into the rubble of the island, Kyuubi's paw holding him down. Now, Naruto was in an incredible lucky position, well… as lucky as the situation allows, since he was at the very edge of Kyuubi's reach. In other words, while Kyuubi could hold Naruto down and prevent him from doing anything, it couldn't reach far enough to squash him. Result: a stalemate between the blond ninja and crimson fox. The Kyuubi glared towards the blond, but instead of the expected cowering, fearful ninja, the Kyuubi's glare met another glare, originating from the Uzumaki. Both glared at each other, refusing to back down. The Kyuubi's mouth set into a grin, showing its giant teeth.

"**Now what do we have here? The brother of my container, huh." **A amused glint appeared in the giant creature's eye. **" You know, you're the first one that doesn't cower under my might. Unless they had some kind of ability or plan to defeat me, but seeing how you came here unknowingly, I believe that you don't have any. So tell me, why are you not afraid?"**

Naruto snorted.

"Not afraid? While I do admit that when I retaliated, my brain was temporarily shut down, my brain started working perfectly after firing my first jutsu. Just because I don't cower, doesn't mean that I am not afraid. I just set aside my negative emotions during battle. Soon, when this whole mess is over, I will act scared and beat myself up for being so reckless and stupid. But right now, I am fighting a worthy adversary."

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with blatant interest. Never before had any human acted like that. Even the great Hokages, not that the fox would ever call them great, had had that glint of fear inside their eyes when they fought. Only the Uchiha's hadn't, but they were too arrogant to act scared, even while they were squished. And to speak to it like that, not a single human had ever done that before. Oh, yes. This was an interesting one.

"**So, seeing that you're not scared whitless, why not ask those questions that I know you want to ask?"**

The fox lifted its paw up and allowed Naruto to stand up.

"Yes, about my questions: just now you said that I was the brother of your container. You only have one container?"

"**Why yes, while each of your sisters in the beginning each tree tails worth of chakra held, a soul can't be divided. So the child that held 3 tails + the soul, in other words me, is my true container. For your information, that's Aka."**

"Held? As in, past tense?"

"**Indeed. When I was sealed, my power was divided into three. However, my conscious constantly gathers energy, and creates chakra from it. Which results into me currently having five tails instead of three. Any other question?"**

"Affirmative. I noticed something small that bothers me."

"**Pray tell."**

"When I went over the triplets' register, I noticed that they didn't have the name Uzumaki to their names. In fact, they were only named as Aka, Sari and Yuna. No family names at all, as if they were random orphans. However, the Uzumaki DNA is keyed in the testing system, so it should have matched when they were tested at birth. And I know for a fact that they were tested: every newly made jinchuuriki undergoes those tests. Only just recently did those tests bring result. So tell me, what do you know?"

"**Heh, it's astonishing how observant you are. For a hairless ape that is. True, I have something to do with those faulty tests. In fact, with the limited control over my chakra, I was able to hide the Uzumaki DNA inside them. Back then, I still had enough control over my newly separated chakra, and was able to do that for all three girls. I did this to prevent the 3 from having any chance to being seen as heroes, and thus being well treated. Only recently I allowed the DNA to be shown."**

" Why would you want them mistreated? And why did you allow them to be discovered now?"

" **Because seeing them mistreated was the only sort of amusement I could get inside here. As for why now, the answer is: you."**

"Me?"

"**Yes, you. You have the same parents, therefore I was able to distinguish you from other people. And I felt it. Your talent, your power, your skill, your potential, they were all so much greater than any of those girls. Your chakra was so massive for a lowlife human, that I could sense you from a hundred mile distance. Hell, right now you have more chakra than four Kage together. You were like a giant sun inside a village filled with stars. Whenever you saved your sisters from a mob, stood protective above them, you shined so brilliantly that it seemed as if I was being blinded. You were so interesting, that I decided to be sealed inside you!"**

"Wait, what? Why would I ever allow that? Aren't you fine where you are?"

"**Look around you. It is so dull inside that I would rather be anywhere else then here. As for being fine… I believe the question should be, are your sisters fine?"**

"What?"

" **let's first examine the case of Yuna and Sari. They had my chakra sealed inside them. However, without my soul, that power is practically berserk. Whenever those 2 are wounded, my chakra escapes into their bodies until that wound is healed. However, meanwhile my chakra damages all the rest of their bodies. And let's not forget that if they are ever driven to use my power, that they will go completely berserk at the first tail."**

Naruto was almost afraid to ask. "And what about Aka?"

Kyuubi smiled evilly. **"Oh, she is the best case of the three. You see, just like the others her seal was made to contain 3 tails worth of chakra. But as I said, and you can see, I have already 5 tails."**

Naruto became pale as he thought of the consequences.

" **Yes, you're getting it. This seal is already straining to hold me. Soon I will become too powerful for it and I will escape from it, with an explosion strong enough to wipe Konoha from the face of the Earth. That is why I know that I will be sealed in you: you have no other choice! No one else is strong enough to hold me after all. This is what I propose: transfer me from Aka and Yuna to you, leaving only enough for them to survive. This will result in me having 8 tails, I will regain the ninth over time. Then take my power from Sari, once again leaving just a little, and use that power to seal me. If you connect the seal also with your own chakra, my power will slowly integrate into your own, giving you 3 tails worth extra chakra, and in time of need also my full nine-tailed power. Pretty sweet deal, no?"**

The only thing Naruto could do was nod, the whole situation trying to set in.

"**Well then, I trust that you begin on the seal. It was nice seeing you brat, but now you have to go."**

And with that the Kyuubi drove Naruto's conscious out of the mindscape. As the fox saw the blond disappearing, it chuckled. _**'Heh, I wonder how he will react when he sees the position those four are in.'**_

**And Story End. I apologize to the people who wanted to see the siblings go shopping, but it will be in the next chapter. Now for the pairing, since so many people asked: it will be:**

**Naruto x Aka x Sari x Yuna. **

**I am also hoping to put other Uzumaki women and possibly even others in it. In any case, it is obvious that it is Naruto x Harem.**

**I am very pleased with your R&R's, it helps me motivate that so many people like it. So please R&R and until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto. I also apologize in case someone believes that I stole their ideas.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/ summon speaking"**

**Jutsu**

**Story Start**

For the first time in the history of men, something unspeakable had happened. It was a paradox, a mistake and for certain something that should never have happened. For today was the day that the hero of all men bravely faced a man's worst nightmare, and came to discover the true horror of life. Today was the day that Naruto Uzumaki FORCED 3 members of the female race to go shopping. May you live on forever Brave One. How this horrible thing had happened? Well, it all started exactly 3 hours ago, when Naruto woke up from his encounter with the one that he thought was his worst nightmare… until now!

When Naruto woke up, he was faced with something incredibly cute: the sleeping sisters. Yuna and Sari had each hogged an arm for themselves, their peaceful faces buried in his shoulders. Aka however laid on top of him, her face buried in his chest. All in all, it was an incredibly cute view, where it not for some small detail. During the night, the shirts that the 3 had worn as sleepwear, somehow managed to creep up to above their navel, and the covers had managed to fall of the bed. Result: Naruto was able to see everything from their navel downwards. On top of that, he had a problem that every male teenager has: morning wood. Of course, because of the view and the feeling of three warm bodies lying against and on top of him, that wood quickly petrified and became rock. But because of this his still clothed penis began to rub against Aka's bare slit, and she seemed to like it. Aka started rubbing herself into him. Softly moaning no less. All in all, it was a very embarrassing/arousing/crazy wake up. Thanks to a **Shadow Clone** and a quick **Replacement** Naruto escaped the very dangerous situation, though his clone seemed to enjoy himself. That bastard.

Taking a fast and cold shower, our hero started to make breakfast and began planning for the day. When his little sisters woke up, they shared a tasty breakfast (Aka, Yuna and Sari actually ate as if it was their last meal). Finishing their morning rituals, they sat down in the living room in order to discuss the needed business today. However, under that business was also shopping included. So when Naruto brought up the subject, he was in for a surprise.

"No!" Aka.

"No way!" Sari.

"Never!" Yuna.

Did Naruto hear that correct? Did his three sisters, members of the (in)famous female gender just refuse to go shopping? Quickly checking outside that the sky wasn't falling, Naruto became silent. As in: 'so-shocked-that-I-can't-even-properly-think-let-alone-find-my-words' kind of silent. Simply staring with wide eyes and open mouth, Naruto tried to comprehend just what had happened. Of course, he failed.

"So, may I know the reason for this… unexpected refusal?" There had to be a logical explanation right?

"No need." Aka.

"It's not fun." Sari.

"Waste of time and effort." Yuna.

Okay, there went all hope for a logical explanation. No need? Seriously? They didn't have any sleeping clothes, no underwear and their clothes weren't exactly new anymore… or tasteful. And it's no fun? What happened? Did females finally get the point? No, no way! Girls have many good points, can do many things better than boys, but in the case of shopping? Sorry, but it will probably take another 10.000 years for them to get it. On top of that, here was a male actually stupid enough to let them shop on his costs! No women with even 1 brain cell would refuse that… well, as far as he knew. His experience on shopping with females ended with the horror stories from his friends. But back to subject: of the 3, Yuna's explanation was actually the one that was the most intriguing. Waste of time and effort?

"Can you explain what you said Yuna? Why would it be a waste of time and effort?"

Yuna did indeed explain, although a bit hesitantly.

"Well, it doesn't matter how long or hard we try, all that happens is that we're kicked out of the shop. No matter what we do, at the end of the day we are still at our starting point."

Of course. No wonder that they refused. Under those circumstances it was indeed no fun and a waste of time. Aka probably also thought the same, but with her pride, she refused to admit that. Naruto felt anger well up inside him. Not the boiling hot, explosive anger, but the ice-cold rage of a responsible guardian. It seemed that this village clearly needed a little… reminder that these 3 were not their worst nightmare. Not anymore. Putting up a fake happy face, Naruto decided to lift their spirits.

"Well, there is no need to worry about that anymore. Or did you girls forget that you now have an awesome big brother to help you? Go on, get ready for the trip. Onii-chan is going to make sure that you experience the pleasures of shopping!" Cue inward shudder.

Soon enough the family of 4 were walking down the streets of Konoha. The villagers reactions were actually quite predictable: first they would see Naruto, the famous prodigy. Then they would notice the three little jinchuuriki and they would promptly start glaring. Next, they themselves would receive a glare coupled with a bit killing intent from the big brother. Finally, they would look away and ignore the three girls and start whispering about why 'the' Naruto would accompany the 3.

After a while, the 4 siblings arrived at the dreaded destination (Naruto's view): the undergarments shop.

Of course, being the poor, ignorant beings that they were, the shop attendant tried to kick them out, but that was quickly solved by a certain overprotective brother. Suffice to say: they were allowed inside.

And so we find our hero inside the shop, waiting helplessly in a seat until the three little monsters were finished changing. Why was he needed again? Oh yeah, they wanted a males opinion. For such newbies at shopping they quickly started enjoying themselves.

"Okay, we're finished!" came the way too happy voice of Sari.

Had this been a manga, then we would see how Naruto was literally punched from his seat by the sight of the 3. I repeat: punched, not launched by a giant nosebleed. He was too awesome for that. However, sadly this was not manga and thus Naruto was not punched away. Instead he sat there stone faced, observing their choices of wear.

Aka was wearing a blood red bra and panties that complimented her curves quite nicely.

Yuna was wearing the same except in the color black, while Sari…

"Sari! You can't wear that!" barfed Naruto.

"Eh? Why not?" asked Sari with an overly large smile on her face.

Sari had decided to wear yellow undergarments. Problem was, it was micro underwear: barely covering the necessities, and actually even more daring than if she were naked. Coupled with that innocent smile of hers, it was quite a turn on. And that was exactly the problem.

After a huge fuss, Naruto was able to step out of the shop 2 hours later. He swore that those three were actually torturing him on purpose. Sari was okay, she was too… happy to actually realize what she was doing, but the other 2. Aka seemed to find sadistic pleasure in parading in the skimpiest things possible, and while Yuna looked a bit expressionless at first glance, but if you looked carefully, you could see her smiling! They were doing it on purpose!

The blond male looked to the sky. It was just before lunch. Meaning: he still had to suffer a whole day. Naruto cried out as he was dragged into another shop.

"**Nooooooooo!"**

That day Naruto learned the true terror of girls in a shopping frenzy.

**Story End**

**Sorry for this short and unfulfilling chapter, I'm not happy with it myself. Sadly, I'm busy with my exams, so I don't have much time. However, the next chapter is going to be serious: Big Brother is gonna train his cute little sisters. Please be patient and hopefully I will post soon. See ya!**


End file.
